Grian
Grian is one of the main characters in the series. He is Sam and Taurtis' British friend who initially was involved in the series as the tritagonist. Occasionally, Grian comes to town on the Magic Bus, which hardly ever moves, from England, UK. His accent is always mocked by Sam and Taurtis in a friendly manner and he doesn't tend to argue or mind, since they had Rosetta Stone accounts. For a short period of time, Grian was forced to stay in Japan, due to Taurtis bleeding out and crashing the Magic Bus. He was also blackmailed into dressing up as Taurtis for Sam's own purpose. He is the Tritagonist of the second half of Season 1 and Season 2 'Appearance' Grian has light chestnut/Dirty blond/brunette hair along with black eyes. Grian normally wears a red shirt with black pants and shoes. In episode 51 and 52, Grian wears Taurtis' clothes at Sam's demand which consist of a deep blue shirt, black pants with suspenders and black shoes. He also wore Taurtis' red and blue wristbands. He basically hated it and was afraid of Sam when he fully recognized Grian as Taurtis and went insane until Sam had blacked out. 'Background' He's originally from England, UK, as mentioned before. Around the time that the YANDERE series takes place, he moved to Japan at the age of seven and started attending the same school at Sam and Taurtis. Due to a bizarre mix-up with the grades, he was placed in the same grade as Sam and Taurtis, despite being two years older than them. 'Personality' Grian is the friend of Taurtis and Sam, being the only people in the series to have (for the most part) never gone insane. He's also a really caring friend, going as far as dressing as Taurtis to help Sam cope with his friend's absence and trying to have patience of Sam's "Idiotic-ness". Grian has class and a very pleasant accent as said by Majo_Ellen. He is likely pansexual, as he stated that he didn't know what he liked anymore after his time with Majo_Ellen. Grian also likes Silly Jilly who could be transgender. Grian acts very serious when needed, and always does what he thinks should be done, even if it is a bad thing. For example, he kills YakuzaKaru because he was a danger to the public, robs and kills several people in the supermarket to get Taurtis' ransom money, and pushed Aphmau to her death so they could escape. He kills people whenever he "Has To", which could be an explanation of why the Aliens tried to hypnotise him. He has been involved in murder, drug dealing, robbing and Suicide-Murder. 'Relationships' Love Interests Chan= After being dared by Sam and Taurtis, Grian invited Chan to prom, even though he knew he wouldn't be there for it. He had no feelings for Chan, really, but decided that she was cool. His disappearance at prom, however, led to Chan happily going with Taurtis, the two ending up as a couple. When Grian came back, he apologized for his absence. Chan had forgiven him and they are currently in a friendly relationship. |-|Majo Ellen= Grian, when he came back from England, ended up being in a romantic relationship with Majo Ellen during his visit on Halloween. Their dating commenced after Sam and Taurtis influenced him in asking her to Halloween as his partner. Sometimes he felt uncomfortable around her because of the horrid jokes Sam made about her eye, but other times, they got along. Their relationship even caught the jealousy of Pie. who has a crush on Ellen. |-|Gracie= Although it isn't pointed out, Gracie might have a crush on Grian. Evidence of this is when at the beach, she placed her underwear in his chest as a vote. She even sly giggled when he found out, but Grian wasn't too keen in finding out who owned the panties. Category:Former Yakuzas Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Prequel Category:Males Category:SWAT Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sam main group Category:Tokyo Soul Category:Students